


Crossing Borders Drabbles

by zarrati



Series: Crossing Borders Universe [6]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crossing borders universe, Dictator AU, F/M, drabbles and missing scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and missing scenes from the Crossing Borders Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after the CB story "Presidents Don't Cry"

“Babe, are you sure?”

Ben smiled, rocking a whimpering Westley in his arms. “Leslie, we talked about this. We can’t hide them away forever.”

Leslie made a face. “Well, we can try,” she mumbled.

“Sweetheart, the longer we wait, the harder it will be, and the harder the tabloids will try to get pictures their own way. This way it will be on our terms.”

Ben sighed gratefully when Wes started to settle and he put him back in his carrier. He and Leslie had talked and agreed that the official Presidential Christmas Cards would be the perfect opportunity to share their first official family photo with the world, and hopefully appease the rabid media.

And right now, in the foyer of the Capitol Building dressed in their Christmas best with three fussy infants, was not the the place to have this discussion–again.

But he understood her fears and apprehensions even though he was trying his best to be the voice of reason. He hated that she felt this way because of all that they’ve been through.

In another world, a different world, where a crazed terrorist didn’t haunt their every moment, he knew that Leslie would be the first to want to show her children off to her country, not living in constant fear that something would happen to tear them away from her.

Leslie’s crouched over Sonia’s carrier, smoothing over invisible wrinkles in her frilly, red dress and looking at her with a love that never fails to make Ben’s heart swell.

Love like this was still so new to him. There was a time in his life when he swore he’d never have this, a family. People he loved so much that he’d gladly die a thousand deaths for. People that loved him just as much back.  

There are moments when he has to pinch himself to make sure this is all real, when he wakes up with Leslie curled against his chest or feels his children’s soft skin against his own, rough and scarred.

Ben could tell the photographer was starting to get a little restless but wouldn’t dare try to hurry the President along.

“Honey?” he said as he knelt down next to her, rubbing her back while he ran a gentle finger across Sonia’s cheek. “The photographer is all set up. It’s time.”

With a final nod and deep breath, Leslie grabbed Sonia and pulled her against her chest. Ben did the same with Stephen and Westley, balancing them in his arms in the way he had perfected in the last several months.

If anyone had told him 5 years ago that he’d be standing in the foyer of the most famous building in the country waiting to have his picture taken as the First Family, he’d have thought them even more insane than he was.

But this was his life now, and as hard as it had been, as many times as he had wanted to give up, he wouldn’t trade this for anything.

He had his wife at his side and his children safe in his arms, so when the photographer told him to smile, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.


	2. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: I was thinking of a prompt for the Crossing Borders universe with Ben not very feeling well, but Leslie has a nightmare and panic attack, and he comforts her. And then she notes once she's calmed down that he's super feverish and exhausted, so she takes care of him with medicine and cuddles.

No, this couldn’t be happening.

The cell was dark and cold and it made every hair on Leslie’s body stand on edge.

She ran to Ben, bruised and still on the damp floor, but as soon as she touched him, she knew something was wrong.

He was so cold.

“No,” she cried when she didn’t feel a pulse under her fingertips. When his chest didn’t rise and fall under her hand. She felt hands, dozens and dozens of hands pulling at her, pulling her away from him. “No,” she screamed. “Get off of me. Ben! Ben!”

Leslie sat upright in the bed, her pulse racing. She moved her hand next to her.

But it was empty.

“Ben? Ben!”

Oh, God. He was gone. She couldn’t breathe. All she could see was Ben’s lifeless body on the ground in the compound, and she let out a sob from deep in her belly. She needed him, and he wasn’t there. He was gone and never coming back.

Her face was buried in her hands as she quickly lost control when his arms were around her.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here.”

She almost knocked him over when she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You weren’t here,” she sobbed. “You were dead. Yurgin had killed you and then you weren’t here.”

“I know. I know, I’m sorry. It’s okay. I’m right here. No one’s going to hurt me.”

She cried until she couldn’t breathe, and she clung to Ben’s every word as he whispered in her ear. Telling her to listen to him. To focus on his voice and the way his chest moved up and down.

“You have to breathe, sweetheart. Yeah, just like that. Good. You’re doing so well.

She didn’t know how long she was in his arms, but it felt like an eternity before her lungs didn’t burn, and she wasn’t shaking anymore. Before she thought she was strong enough to pull away from Ben without fearing he’d disappear.

“You okay?” he whispered.

She nodded and pulled back enough to wipe the few remaining tears from her face. “Yeah. Where were you? You scared me half to death.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I was in the bathroom.”

That’s when she first noticed how sweaty he was, how hot his cheek felt resting on her forehead. And his breath smelled so strongly of mint, like he had just brushed his teeth.

But why was he brushing his teeth at 3 in the morning?

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” He maneuvered them so they were lying side by side on the bed. “Just get some rest. I’ll be right here.”

He kept his promise.

~~~~~

Leslie woke up a few hours later covered in sweat, but not all of it was her own.

No, it was coming from the sweating, shivering man next to her. Suddenly, everything from the night before made sense.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she whispered and ran to the bathroom to get a cold rag and some medicine. “Hey,” she said, gently shaking him awake, but he only groaned. “I know. You’re sick, but you’re burning up and need to take something.”

He rolled towards her, and his eyes slipped open. “Don’t feel good.”

“I’m sorry.”

He lifted his head just enough to take a sip of the water as he washed down the pills before it fell back against the pillow like it weighed a metric ton.

“You were sick last night, weren’t you? That’s why you were in the bathroom. Ben, why didn’t you tell me?”

It took him a while, but Ben started lifting himself up. “S’okay. M’fine. Don’ worry ‘bout it. I gotta get up and–”

“Oh, no you don’t, mister. You have a fever and until that breaks, you’re not leaving this bed.”

“Got a real important meeting,” he slurred as she pushed him back down.

“And as your boss, I say that you’re allowed to take the day off and get better. I’m gonna go call Trumple and tell him we won’t be there.”

“No,” he groans, “you don’t have to stay. I’ll be fine. It’s just a little–”

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a coughing fit.

“Uh huh,” Leslie said. “You were saying?”

“Okay, so I’m sick. That doesn’t mean you have to miss out on all you have to do, too.”

Leslie used the rag to wipe more sweat from his forehead. “You’re sick so that means I’m going to stay and take care of you. That’s what we do, right? We take care of each other. Like what you did for me last night.”

Ben’s hand searched out hers and tangled their fingers together. “Yeah,” he smiled.

“Good.” She slips in beside him, careful to not get too close. “In a little bit, I’ll call and have JJ send over some soup, okay?”

“‘Kay. Chicken noodle?”

Leslie laughed. “Whatever you want, honey.”

“I want to cuddle.” He sounded like a five year old and not the gruff military officer he portrayed to the world. It was adorable.

“I know, but until your fever breaks, that’s probably not a good idea. It’ll just overheat you. Later, I promise.”

“Mmm, ‘kay,” he said, his eyes drifting shut again. “Love you.”

She ran her hands through his wet hair and smiled. He was already asleep.

“I love you, too. Always.”


	3. Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben teaches Leslie how to shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before Leslie and Ben get together at the cabin.

“So, you’re sure you know how to at least use one of these?”

Leslie nodded as Ben handed over the gun. “Yeah. My dad wanted me to learn. You know, just in case, but it’s been a while. And we never really did target practice stuff.”

“Okay, well, that’s what I’m here for. I don’t want you to ever need to use this, but I’d rather you be prepared.”

Leslie nodded again, taking a deep breath. She hoped she won’t ever need to use this, either, but when you’re in hiding from some crazed maniac that wanted to kill you, you couldn’t take any chances.

“Yeah, I understand. I’m ready to learn.”

Ben double checked that the safety was on for now, moving to stand behind her. “Alright, so first we’re going to practice the right way to stand to get the best leverage. Even smaller guns have a kickback, and if that gets you off guard, it makes you vulnerable.”

She thought back to those few lessons with her father, and spread her feet a few inches farther. “Like this?”

Ben was close. Really close behind her, his hand brushing against her hip as he moved it better into place. “Yeah, not bad. Just bend your knees a little more. Perfect. Okay, now we’re going to do proper handling. The best way to hold it and keep your aim steady.”

Leslie froze when he went wrapped his arms around her from behind. His hands were on the outside of hers, one gripping the base of the gun while the other gripped the handle with a finger on the trigger.

“See how we’re having a firm hold on the grip? That’s important, but your non-dominant hand at the base is what’s really going to make the difference.”

Leslie made a small noise of acknowledgment, but he was really making it hard to pay attention. This whole ‘him standing behind her to teach her shoot but she can also feel every inch of his body pressed against hers’ thing was not conducive for the “just friends” relationship Ben had been pushing. 

And his face. His face was so close, talking in a low voice right next to her ear. Low and gravely and sexy.

How appropriate was it to get turned on right now?

“Wow, you’re a natural at this. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks,” she managed to squeak out.

“Take the safety off. Right, like that. I’ll have you take a few shots at the target and gauge where you are.”

He guided her hands up so that she was pointing at the target set up ahead of them. God, he was touching her hip again and could feel his breath on her ear. How was she supposed to focus?

“Right, yeah, keep your body straight. When you think you’ve got a good hold on it and want to shoot, let me know so I can step back.”

Leslie gripped the gun, taking a deep breath and focusing on the spot a few yards ahead of her. Now she had all of this pent up sexual frustration she  _ needed _ to get rid of. 

“Okay,” she said. “I think I’m ready.”

She immediately missed his warmth when he stepped back, but she had to focus. She thought about her father. She thought about Ben and all that he’d been through, risking his life for her. She thought about this extremist that was trying to take away everything away that she loved and fired the shot.

It wasn’t until Ben whistled from behind her that she realized she had closed her eyes. When she opened them, she realized that she didn’t do half bad.

“Wow, Leslie, that was great! You actually hit the edge of the target.”

His hand was on her lower back, and that’s all she cared about. “Oh, I guess I did.”

“You’re gonna be better than me soon, but I still want to practice as much as possible.”

If those practices were going to be anything like today’s, Leslie was more than okay with that. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

She refused to move from Ben’s hospital bed. After everything that had just happened between them, she couldn’t bear the thought of being away from him for even a second.

Thankfully, no one expected her to move, and the nurses worked around her as if she wasn’t there. She appreciated that. 

No one knew why Ben hadn’t woken up yet. The anesthesia from the surgery on his back had long worn off, but there was no change. They said his body was healing and would wake up when he was ready, but that wasn’t enough for Leslie.

She wanted him awake– _needed_  him. She needed to see with her own eyes that he was okay, that what Yurgin had done to him wasn’t going to take him away from her.

And even though he was barely inches away, she missed him. She missed his voice, the look in his eyes when he watched her. His arms around her. 

She needed him to tell her that everything would be okay.

Leslie traced a finger over a bruise on his cheek, thankfully not nearly as purple as it had been when she first found him on the floor of his cell.

God, she loved him so much. More than she ever thought possible. 

 “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you,” she whispered, and she meant every word. She had always been so strong, but this was different.

She couldn’t close her eyes anymore without seeing Ben dead, without being transported to that cell. Ben was the only one that could chase the nightmares away, and she knew for certain that she couldn’t survive what was coming next without him.

But for now, she just had to wait. 


	5. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompt: "Kiss Me"

Sonia and Westley were off coloring in the corner of the living room, but not Stephen. Stephen was content to sit on his father’s lap and watch whatever was on the screen even though there was no way the toddler could understand it.

And Leslie loved watching them together. She loved that after all of their fears and doubts, she could watch Ben be such an amazing father to their children.

After a few minutes, Stephen got bored with what was on the screen and started playing with Ben’s sleeve, his fingers then tracing the scars up and down his arms. 

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, bud?”

“Why do you have so many booboo’s?”

The triplets were used to their father’s scars, but it was the first time any of them actually realized what they were.

Ben let out a deep breath and kissed Stephen’s head. “A really long time ago, someone hurt me and my friends.”

Stephen’s little face scrunched up in anger. “Bad man.”

“Yeah. A really bad man. But even though he tried to hurt me really bad, I got better.”

“And you got him, right Daddy? You catch the bad guys.”

Ben laughed and pulled the boy closer to him on his lap. “Yeah, buddy. We got him.”

“Good.” Stephen looked so pleased at the news, that Leslie couldn’t help but smile. Their father was the triplets’ hero, and he deserved every ounce of awe and love that he got from them. 

But that wasn’t enough. Oh no, as if that little exchange didn’t make Leslie’s heart swell with love as it was, her son proved why he was so perfect.

He began rolling up Ben’s sleeve as best as his chubby little fingers could and peppered tiny kisses across the worst of Ben’s scars. 

“There. Now your booboo’s are all better.”

Ben blinked back tears. “Thank you. You don’t know how much I needed that.”

Stephen just nodded and wiggled himself off of Ben’s lap to join his siblings across the room, oblivious to how much that little act meant to both of his parents.

Leslie wiped at her eyes and moved to sit next to Ben on the couch.

“Kiss me.” 

Ben smiled and willingly obliged. “What was that for?”

Leslie shrugged. “For being an amazing father and husband. For always being there for us and loving us. For everything.”

Ben kissed her again, deeper and longer than before. He wasn’t always good with words, but this kiss told her all she needed to know.


	6. Galentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie's first Galentine's Day after the events in "Crossing Borders".

The rush of adrenaline started to fade as Leslie put the finishing touches on the Galentine’s Day Brunch decorations, and she started to notice the tremor in her hand. 

The hardly used grand dining room in the Presidential Annex was set up perfectly despite the small group that was expected. There was a gorgeous table runner, personalized placemats and champagne flutes for each of the ladies, and on each seat sat their gift bags. 

JJ was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the waffle sundae buffet, while other members of the kitchen staff set up the small bar in the corner.

Perfect. It had to be perfect. 

Leslie had her lip between her teeth as she scanned the tabletop for imperfections when a hand on the small of her back made her jump.

“Shh, I’m sorry, babe. It’s just me,” Ben soothed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. 

“No, it’s okay,” she said as her heart rate started to slow. “I’m still jumpy.”

“I know. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that.” Ben pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “How’s it coming?”

Leslie let out a shaky sigh. “Good, I think? I don’t know. It’s the first Galentine’s Day since...everything, and it needs to be perfect.”

“Sweetheart, I know in years past that you’ve had huge parties for Galentine’s Day with female diplomats and cabinet leaders, but this year it’s just your close friends. They’d understand if--”

“No, it has to be just as amazing as all of the other ones. This won’t--” her voice rasps -- “He won’t take Galentine’s Day away from me, too.” Leslie plopped down in one of the chairs and put her head in her hands. “Who am I kidding? I can’t stop shaking because all I can think about is how you won’t be here in case something happens. What if the sound of a champagne bottle opening triggers a panic attack? I thought that maybe this would bring back some semblance of normalcy after everything, but what if I’ve lost that forever? What if I can’t be the friend that they need anymore?”

Ben crouched down next to her, resting a hand on her thigh and squeezing lightly. “Leslie, I can’t tell you what’s going to happen today, but what I do know is that no matter what, Ann, Donna, and April are your friends. They love you and respect you, and nothing that has happened to you will change that.   

“Remember that it’s okay to lean on other people for support. Today is all about celebrating your friendships and all that it entails. If the roles were reversed and one of them needed your help and support like this, you wouldn’t think any less of them, would you?”

She shook her head and whispered, “No.” 

“And I know that’s exactly how they feel. The only advice I can offer is to just let today be. Have fun, enjoy their company. Drink mimosas and bloody mary’s and eat waffles until you explode. And if something does happen, they’ll be there for you every step of the way. And I won’t be very far, either. I’ll have my phone and two way radio on me all day in case you need me.”

Leslie nodded again, turning to look down at him. “Thank you.”

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. “Anytime, Babydoll. Now, unless you need me for anything, I’m gonna meet up with Chris so I don’t stay behind and violate the sanctity of Galentine’s Day.”

Leslie smiled and leaned her head forward to meet Ben’s. “Have fun. Love you.”

“Love you, too. And remember, I’m just a call away, alright?”

She nodded, kissing him before pushing him away with a playful smile. 

~~~~~

One by one, the ladies arrived, each giving Leslie wide smiles and hugs.

Yes, even April, although she insisted that she hated every second of it and only did it because Ann forced her to. 

After mimosas were poured and plates stacked high with waffles, Leslie took her customary spot at the front of the table and tapped her fork against her glass.

“Thank you again for coming and joining me in another Galentine’s Day Celebration. In your gift bags you’ll find a scarf crocheted by me in your favorite colors, a needlepoint pillow with your faces on them, as well as a short scrapbook commemorating our friendship.”

Leslie sniffled and cleared her throat. “A lot has happened this last year. My life--all of our lives changed in ways we never could have imagined. There were a lot of uncertainties and doubts--still are, but one thing I know for sure is that you have always been there for me and will always be there for me.

“Making Galentine’s Day an official national holiday was one of the first real acts I did as president. I was still trying to figure out exactly what I was doing, but I knew that this, however small and insignificant it might have been, was a step in the right direction. I didn’t even really know most of you at the time, but I understood the importance of friendship. Of ladies sticking together and supporting one another.”

Leslie sniffled again, and this time the tears came faster than she could wipe them away. “You all have supported me in ways that I can’t even begin to thank you for. Ways that go above and beyond your jobs. You’ve been the truest kinds of friends to me over the years, and in these last few months… I don’t know what I would have done without you. I just wanted to take this time to thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for being my friends, for loving me the way that you do. I couldn’t ask for better people to have on my team and in my life.”

Leslie raised her glass to toast, but Ann, Donna, and April were already out of their seats and enveloping Leslie in a group hug to end all group hugs.

Seriously, it will go down in history as the greatest group of that ever existed. 

“Oh, Leslie,” Ann whispered into her ear. “We will  _ always _ be there for you. No matter what.”

And Leslie knew it was the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned tomorrow for Leslie and Ben's first Valentine's Day together <3


	7. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben's first Valentine's Day as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be pointless and sappy fluff.

Leslie sat at her desk, leg bouncing, trying her best to focus on the paperwork in front of her.

And while Ben related distractions weren’t uncommon in the last few months, this was for a whole different reason. 

It was Valentine’s Day, and Leslie was literally on the edge of her seat waiting to run home and see what else Ben had planned for her.

So far, their first Valentine’s Day as a couple had been perfect. She woke up this morning to his face between her thighs, lazily nipping and licking for what felt like hours until he  _ finally  _ gave her what she had been begging for.

After she was able to properly reciprocate, Ben served her mini, heart shaped waffles in bed, chocolate sauce hearts drawn on the plate before they became smothered in whipped cream.

Now, not to brag, but Leslie was a pretty amazing gift giver herself. She had initially wanted to have some crazy, intense scavenger hunt with different clues and puzzles, but she had the time to set it up, nor did he have the time to run around all day. 

So instead, she used her connections to acquire a limited edition, original Star Wars poster signed by the original cast.

God, she just  _ loved _ Ben’s surprise face.

But when Ben lead her into her office later that morning, hands covering her eyes, and revealed Yachter Otter with a waffle necklace tied around his neck, she was pretty sure she made a surprise face of her own.

A few months back, not long after they were rescued from Eagleton, Ben had a custom, Li’l Sebastian stuffed animal made for her to help ease the separation anxiety and nightmares. Ever since, her collection of stuffed animals had grown thanks to her generous and thoughtful boyfriend. 

So a stuffed animal made after a billionaire, playboy otter lost at sea that she had in a dream? Yeah, she definitely made a surprise face. 

But even after all that, what she was waiting for the most was going back home for her “surprise” romantic dinner. 

She wiggled in her chair when she remembered what Ben whispered to her before he left, about all of the things he couldn’t wait to do to her, how much he loved her and couldn’t wait to show her. 

Leslie clutched Yachter Otter to her chest and sighed.

She wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait, but thankfully, a knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts.

“Hey, babe, you almost ready to go?” Ben asked has he poked his head in.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I must have lost track of time.”

“If you still need to finish up, I can--”

“No,” she interrupted. “No, I’m ready to go. I’ve had trouble focusing today.”

Ben got that concerned look in his eye and was soon kneeling next to her at her desk. “Hey, you okay? You could have called me if you were having a bad day.”

She smiled and leaned into the palm now resting on her cheek. “No, it wasn’t that kind of trouble focusing. Today was a really good day, actually. Almost  _ too _ good thanks to you. That’s why I’ve not been able to focus.”

His worried frown soon turned upward. “Ohhh, I see. Well, let’s get you home then.”

They walked hand in hand through the hallways of the Capitol before entering the Annex. Ben had obviously been here first because there were candles lit and music already softly playing.

“Ben,” she gasped, but he just shook his head and put a finger to his lips. 

“It’s not all set up yet. There’s a surprise for you in the bathroom. Go check it out while I finish setting everything up for dinner.”

He gave her a soft kiss before playfully slapping her behind and nudging her in the direction of their room and ensuite. 

Rose petals covered the bedspread, and a small trail of flower petals lead into the bathroom. 

The fluffiest towel she ever saw sat folded on the sink, and steaming water and bubbles filled the bathtub. 

She inhaled the aroma of her favorite lavender oil that never failed to calm her, even on some of her worst days.

Leslie stripped and stepped into the heavenly bath, letting the warm, soothing water wash over her.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting there with her eyes closed when there was a soft knock on the door, and Ben came in to sit at the edge of the tub beside her.

“Have I mentioned that you’re the greatest, most wonderful boyfriend in the entire universe?”

Ben laughed and ran his fingers over the surface of the water. “Not in the last half hour or so. But this is nothing compared to what the greatest girlfriend in the universe deserves.”

“Hmm, you’re right. I deserve to have a sexy, naked officer in my bath. Know of any takers?”

“More than you probably realize. But this particular officer can’t risk the temptation or he’d skip all of his dinner plans and go straight to dessert.”

“You know dessert’s my favorite part of any meal.”

“Nice try, my little minx, but I have resolve. I just came to tell you that dinner’s ready whenever you are. And the sooner we do that, the sooner we can get to dessert.”

Leslie smiled lazily and stood, Ben’s pupils dilating as he watched the bubbles slide down her body.

“You’re just plain cruel, Madam President. A man can crack under this kind of pressure.”

“You don’t last this long in politics without having a few tricks up your sleeve.”

Ben chuckled and shook his head, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her. “I’ll let you dry off,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Come to the dining room when you’re done.”

She took her time getting ready, drying off and moisturizing her skin with her (and Ben’s) favorite lotion before slipping into Ben’s  _ other _ present. 

The lingerie beneath her tight, red dress made her feel empowered, and she walked into the dining room with her head high and a smirk on her lips.

Ben’s back was to her as he lit the final candles at the table, turning when he heard the sound of her footsteps behind him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Ben, this is amazing. You really didn’t have to go through all of this trouble.”

He walked over to her and took her hand. “It’s nothing. What’s really amazing is you, and not just how you look in that dress.”

She twirled in place. “This old thing? And I couldn’t very well come back out here in my sweats. Not with you still wearing your uniform and making me all hot and bothered.” She laughed again when Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. “But really. Thank you for this. It’s amazing.”

“Not bad for a first Valentine’s Day, huh?”

“So far, I must say I’m impressed.”

Ben lead her over to her chair, pulling it out for her and speaking in a terrible--but adorable-- Italian accent. “Have a seat, my lovely lady, while I take your tastebuds on a tour of Italy.”

“You didn’t make calzones, did you? I love you, but not that much.”

“No, I didn’t make calzones.” He took the lid off of the dish in front of her to reveal a very familiar pasta dish.

“Wait, no, this isn’t--” She takes a deep sniff and is suddenly transported to her childhood. “But how? This was my dad’s signature sauce.”

Ben just shrugged. “Apparently he and JJ both worked on it together. It took a while and a lot of JJ’s patience, but I eventually got it right. At least, I think I did.”

Leslie was well beyond the verge of tears now. Ben  _ actually  _ took the time to learn how to make her favorite dish from childhood.

Of course he did. The man took a bullet for her. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to make her happy.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t cry. It’s okay.”

“I know it’s okay. It’s more than okay. It’s perfect. Everything is perfect. The food is perfect and Yachter Otter is perfect and you’re perfect. And you went through so much trouble--”

“Leslie, taking the time to show someone how much you love them isn’t trouble. And if we want to talk abou perfect, do I need to mention the freaking signed Star Wars poster that is now my newest and most prized possession? I think we’re pretty even.”

In more ways than one, Leslie thought to herself.

It wasn’t just today, but everyday that Ben showed his love for her. The way he chased away the nightmares, the small squeezes of her hand when he could sense she was getting overwhelmed, a stuffed animal to help make her feel less alone.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

Ben smiled and sat down across from her. “I ask myself that same question every single day. No one has ever loved me the way you do. And despite everything, these months with you have been some of the happiest of my life.” Ben raised the glass of wine in front of him, and Leslie followed suit. “To many more Valentine’s Days.”

“I’ll drink to that. Now, lets dig in so we can move onto dessert and then you can unwrap your other Valentine’s Day present.”

“Another one? What is it?”

Leslie twirled the pasta around her fork and grinned. “Me.”


End file.
